Articles of apparel are known which are illuminated in various ways for purposes of aesthetic effect, safety or as a novelty. Thus, for examples, earrings, wigs, jewelry and shoes have been provided with sources of illumination for such purposes. In some cases, light-emitting diodes have been used as the sources of the illumination, and it is also known to turn such light-emitting diodes on and off in response to motion of the body on which they are carried.
The present invention provides other, and novel, illuminated articles of apparel which present unique appearances, and are also easy and inexpensive to fabricate and use.